


Epic fail

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Hilarious though.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody
Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093964
Kudos: 1





	Epic fail

Our story starts a week after Halloween. Mad-Eye Moody and Barty Crouch Jr are discussing how well they pretended to be each other by using Polyjuice.

Barty chuckled. "You were awful."

Alastor asked, "Was it the walk or the speech?"

Barty said, "Bit of both. Do I really walk like I'm drunk, Ally?"

Alastor smirked. "You do."

Barty replied, "I don't say what you said though."

Alastor grinned. "I knew saying 'look how handsome I am' was a major slip up."

Barty smiled. "It gave me a good laugh, I can impersonate you better than you can impersonate me though."


End file.
